PNshr
|} Nikolay "pNshr" Paunin jest bułgarskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Windigo Gaming. Drużyny *2013-01-18 – 2014-01-16 - 35px|Bułgaria HEADSHOTBG *201?-??-?? – 201?-??-?? - 35px|Bułgaria HEADSHOTBG *2016-01-?? – 2016-04-27 - 35px|Bułgaria E-Frag.net Esports Club (tymczasowo) *2016-04-27 – 2016-05-12 - 35px|Bułgaria Mortal Kombat (tymczasowo) *2016-05-12 – 2016-07-12 - 35px|Bułgaria Team Orbit (tymczasowo) *2016-07-12 – 2016-??-?? - 35px|Bułgaria Mortal Kombat (tymczasowo) *2016-??-?? – 201?-??-?? - 35px|Bułgaria HEADSHOTBG *2017-0?-?? – 2017-0?-?? - 35px|Bułgaria Above the Rest *2017-0?-?? – 2017-09-19 - 35px|Bułgaria TTFU *2017-09-19 – 2017-10-31 - 35px|Bułgaria ex-Outlaws *2017-10-31 – nadal - 35px|Bułgaria Windigo Gaming Historia 2013 *'18 stycznia 2013' - pNshr dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO o nazwie HEADSHOTBG. 2014 *'16 stycznia 2014' - pNshr opuścił drużynę HEADSHOTBG. 2016 *W styczniu 2016 roku pNshr dołączył do drużyny E-Frag.net Esports Club jako szósty członek w zastępstwie za dream3r na turnieje od Valve z powodu jego blokady VAC. *'27 kwietnia 2016' - Organizacja E-Frag.net Esports Club zwolniła swój skład i odtąd byli znów znani jako Mortal Kombat. *'12 maja 2016' - Cały skład Mortal Kombat został przejęty przez organizację Team Orbit. *'12 lipca 2016' organizacja Team Orbit postanowiła zawiesić działalność e-sportową zwalniając tym samym skład. Skład znów był znany pod nazwą Mortal Kombat. 2017 *'19 września 2017' - pNshr opuścił drużynę TTFU i dołączył do ex-Outlaws. *'31 października 2017' - Skład drużyny ex-Outlaws został przejęty przez organizację Windigo Gaming. Osiągnięcia '35px|Bułgaria HEADSHOTBG' *Trzecie miejsce Belgrade Gaming Festival 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Tt eSports Weekly Cup 82 (2014) *Drugie miejsce SteelSeries CS:GO Calling (2014) *Drugie miejsce Gaming Challenge 2014 (2014) '35px|Bułgaria The Show Must Go On' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Tt eSports Weekly Cup 99 (2014) '35px|Bułgaria HEADSHOTBG' *Trzecie miejsce SLTV ProSeries X (2014) '35px|Bułgaria part of BANG' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Weekly Cup 140 (2015) '35px|Bułgaria HEADSHOTBG' *Drugie miejsce D!ngIT CS:GO Invitational (2015) *1/4 miejsce South East Europe Championship - Etap grupowy (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESL Bulgarian National Championship 2015 - Kwalifikacje 1 (2015) *Drugie miejsce Balkan Championship 2 (2015) '35px|Bułgaria SAIDERc' *5/8 miejsce ESL Open League Summer 2015 (2015) '35px|Bułgaria HEADSHOTBG' *Drugie miejsce ESL Bulgarian National Championship 2015 (2015) '35px|Bułgaria Sulio&Pulio' *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 28 grudnia (2015) '35px|Bułgaria E-Frag.net Esports Club' *1/2 miejsce European Minor Championship 2016 - Columbus - Kwalifikacje 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce IEM Season X WC - Europejskie kwalifikacje 1 (2016) *Drugie miejsce European Minor Championship 2016 - Columbus (2016) *10 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season X World Championship (2016) '35px|Bułgaria Mortal Kombat' *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 - Kwalifikacje 2 (2016) '35px|Bułgaria Team Orbit' *Trzecie miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 (2016) '35px|Bułgaria BPro Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce Game Ninja 2016 (2016) '35px|Bułgaria HEADSHOTBG' *Drugie miejsce Let's Play 2016 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce Game Evolution Bulgaria 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce CEVO Season 10 - Europa: Pośrednia dywizja - Playoffy (2016) '35px|Bułgaria TTFU' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL South East Europe Championship Season 5 - Kwalifikacje Ostatniej Szansy (2017) *9/16 miejsce ESL Open League Spring 2017 (2017) *1/4 miejsce Legend Series 2 - Kwalifikacje 1 (2017) *Drugie miejsce Playing Ducks HomeMasters 3 - Kwalifikacje 1 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 10 (2017) *3/4 miejsce ESL Major League Summer 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce OMEN by HP ComicCon Bulgaria 2017 (2017) '35px|Bułgaria ex-Outlaws' *1/2 miejsce MakeMy.bet Cup 1: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *1/2 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII Oakland: Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *1/8 miejsce Europe Minor Championship 2018 - Boston: Otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *3/5 miejsce European Minor Championship 2018 - Boston: Główne kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce DaddySkins Cup 2 (2017) *Trzecie miejsce Esport Balkan League Season 1 - Etap grupowy (2017) '35px|Bułgaria Windigo Gaming' *5/6 miejsce Legend Series 4 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Nations Elite Esports Cup - Bałkańskie kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 26: Główna dywizja - Europa (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Esport Balkan League Season 1 - Finały (2017) Najważniejsze momenty *pnshr & spyleader 2v5 @ CASHTOUR *pNshr 5 actions @ SLTV*ProSeries *pNshr 4k vs NO SIR ! @ SLTV*ProSeries *HIGHLIGHT, CLUTCH 1VS5, PNSHR *E-frag.net pNshr vs BX3 - ACE with m4a1-s & molly @ PGL Minor Championship Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Bułgarscy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi